User blog:TheSuburbs/Humans
Hey guys, I was just wondering, what's your view on what the humans did at Pandora and Earth, and who we are. I mean, the RDA did terrible things at Pandora. Destroying forests, killing all those animals and na'vi. But why? to safe earth. The humans wanted to mine Unobtainium so they would survive the energy crisis. They NEEDED Unobtainium. That's what Colonel Quaritch and Selfridge tried to achieve. Stephen Lang also said in an iterview: "I don't think I play a vilian. I'm just a man doing his job.". That made me think, RDA isn't bad or wrong, they just needed to mine Unobtainium. And they did try to find a diplomatic solution, but because they failed with that, they had to make the na'vi move with force. I know I would have done the same. For example, I don't think a monkey is more then a Tiger, or a snail. But I also don't think a human is more then a monkey. But if I had to choose between the life of a human or a monkey, I would have decided to let the human live and the monkey die. just because I am human. Even if I had to choose between the life of 1 human and 10 monkeys I would have decided the human to live. With na'vi it works the same to me. But na'vi are not like animals, they are humanoid, we can understand each other and communicate. does that change things for you? And earth. We polluted the whole planet and all wildlife died out. Gaia is no more. I defenitely think that is miserable. Because there's no reason to let something like that happen. But I'm almost sure humans regretted destroying earth. I'm not an eco guy, and Avatar didn't change my way of life, but it defenitely made me think about this. And, last but not least, I think humans you can't devide humans into bad or good. the good-bad principal is 100% personal and differs from person to person, which makes it impossible to say things are good or bad. I think, we can only achieve more if we work together. the more the better. One human knows a little, all humans together know alot. And I think all humans are the same, whatever who you are, what you did, what you have/posses or where you're from. Everybody (criminals too) have the same rights, and humans can't lose these rights. You have to find a way to prevent people to do things you don't like. But if people believe in something, or act because of religion, let them do that. they are free in making that decision. but don't try too force others to do the same. it's their freedom to do what they want. I really like to know if you (dis)agree with my points of view. And if there are any more things about humans you like to discuss, feel free to post them. Sorry for the massive text :P Category:Blog posts